Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.792 / 13 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.725 / 48 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.600 / 5 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.536 / 33 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.480 / 25 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.447 / 17 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (9.433 / 33 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.417 / 67 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.333 / 3 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.326 / 52 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (9.250 / 4 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.230 / 10 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.222 / 50 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.197 / 48 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.177 / 79 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.164 / 45 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.148 / 31 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.138 / 44 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.100 / 27 votes) # Mega Man X (9.082 / 69 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.072 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Demon's Souls (9.066 / 15 votes) # Dark Souls (9.058 / 31 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.050 / 50 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Paper Mario (9.011 / 52 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.010 / 48 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.995 / 62 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.968 / 58 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.954 / 11 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.953 / 41 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.947 / 42 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.930 / 65 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.920 / 45 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.915 / 73 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.892 / 14 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.871 / 32 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.854 / 35 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.833 / 21 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.832 / 61 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.830 / 20 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.814 / 28 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.800 / 31 votes) # Ikaruga (8.800 / 15 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.784 / 38 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.778 / 61 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # God of War II (8.720 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.687 / 58 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.672 / 47 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.663 / 11 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.657 / 7 votes) # Silent Hill (8.652 / 23 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.628 / 21 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.627 / 48 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.624 / 110 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.608 / 23 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.605 / 35 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.585 / 20 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.583 / 18 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.550 / 6 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.500 / 26 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.500 / 19 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.483 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.470 / 34 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.466 / 30 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.452 / 19 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.440 / 30 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.413 / 15 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.400 / 16 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.375 / 20 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.355 / 63 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.332 / 43 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Crystalis (8.316 / 18 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.310 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Outland (8.300 / 17 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.292 / 26 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.288 / 36 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.275 / 32 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.272 / 11 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.272 / 11 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.260 / 25 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.258 / 29 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.250 / 14 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.214 / 62 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.198 / 130 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (8.190 / 21 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Dead Space (8.180 / 21 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.168 / 58 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Mega Man Legends (8.156 / 16 votes) # Cave Story (8.152 / 19 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.152 / 19 votes) # Advance Wars (8.145 / 37 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.135 / 37 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.101 / 114 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.100 / 10 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.087 / 33 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.073 / 111 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.034 / 41 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Mass Effect (8.000 / 48 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.000 / 9 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.971 / 81 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.963 / 22 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.948 / 37 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.926 / 26 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.922 / 122 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Darksiders (7.886 / 15 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.882 / 28 votes) # Catherine (7.880 / 20 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.861 / 36 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 34 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.815 / 45 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.811 / 18 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.800 / 5 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.764 / 17 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.750 / 4 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.745 / 40 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.718 / 70 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.695 / 20 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.657 / 21 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.645 / 11 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.625 / 4 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.552 / 19 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.538 / 59 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.522 / 50 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.515 / 13 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.479 / 78 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Torchlight (7.475 / 16 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.442 / 35 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.390 / 66 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.389 / 58 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.322 / 36 votes) # Aquaria (7.312 / 8 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.310 / 10 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.284 / 39 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.178 / 14 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Chester (7.120 / 15 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.059 / 32 votes) # League of Legends (7.054 / 31 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.042 / 99 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 36 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.936 / 11 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.928 / 14 votes) # Golden Sun (6.921 / 51 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Time Crisis (6.900 / 7 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.793 / 31 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.788 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.754 / 37 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.751 / 33 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.740 / 27 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.720 / 25 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.639 / 48 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.636 / 19 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.600 / 12 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.589 / 29 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.588 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.445 / 22 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.444 / 18 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.377 / 18 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.358 / 31 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.326 / 41 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Manhunt (6.171 / 14 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (6.023 / 13 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.657 / 21 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie (5.571 / 7 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.513 / 36 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.500 / 13 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.325 / 31 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.226 / 68 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.041 / 24 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.944 / 9 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.727 / 36 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # QWOP (4.502 / 36 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.194 / 18 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.014 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)